Being an Omega Sucks
by VeenaWalker
Summary: Allen has been taking Suppressants and using Perfumes to mask that he is an Omega just so he doesn't have to mate. But will his cover be blown on a mission? Yullen. Alpha/Omega Verse. Warning, Lemon beyond chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Taking suppressants is getting hard. Ever since I joined the Order I haven't been able to go though a proper heat. It's been approximately 6 months since I joined the order and I have had to miss two heats. I know this isn't good for my body, but I can't afford to take the time off, nor explain my current situation to Komui.

It's common knowledge that an Omega _can_ be an exorcist, but they are forced to take an Alpha immediately. I don't want to be forced to mate with someone, let alone with the only Alpha's available here.

Who are those Alphas that are available that you ask? Well how about I tell you. The red headed, energetic man Lavi is one. Then there is the shy, tall and semi-cowardly Krory. Next is the strong, fierce and beautiful Klaud Nine. Then, last but not least, the stoic, pain in my ass, Kanda. See now why I can't take any of them? Lavi is an idiot, Krory is like a brother, Klaud is like a mother, and Kanda is an Asshole.

The only reason I haven't been noticed as an Omega is because of the Heat suppressants and the scent masking perfume I have. If I so much as miss a suppressant or forget to wear the perfume I am screwed.

I sigh as I slowly dress myself and get ready for the day. After I am fully dressed and have taken my pills and sprayed the perfume do I leave my room. I head down towards the cafeteria, as I am walking I hear someone call my name. I turn and see Lenalee run down the hallway towards me. I stop and wait for her to catch up to me.

"Good morning Lenalee, how are you?" I smile and am returned with a gentle smile back.

"Good morning Allen! I am good, are you heading down to breakfast?" She adjusts so that her clipboard is in front of her, batting her eyelashes innocently. Now don't get me wrong, Lenalee is beautiful, but I am simply not interested. Also, the fact that she is a Beta throws me off. Omegas can be with Betas, but it is significantly harder. They can't keep up with Omegas, nor give them what they need. Also with the fact that I ma not looking to mate.

"I am, would you care to join me?" She blushes slightly and nods, her smile growing slightly. As we start back down the hallway towards the cafeteria she makes a noise.

"I almost forgot! Nii-san wants to see you in his office after you have eaten. He has a new mission for you." I smile at her.

"Thank you Lenalee, I'll make sure to eat a bit faster to get there sooner." We round the corner into the cafeteria and make our way towards the window. After we order and receive our meals, we make our way to the table where Lavi and Kanda are sitting. Lenalee seats herself beside e to sit beside Kanda. Lavi greets us, while Kanda does his best to ignore us.

"So what are you guys up to for today?" Lavi questions Lenalee and I.

"I am running some errands for the Science Department and getting coffee for Nii-san." Lenalee continued to eat her meal, but looked my way along with Lavi.

"I have to report to Komui for a mission, not sure when I will depart." I hard Kanda's signature 'tch' from beside me. I turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Do you have a problem, Bakanda?" Kanda whipped his head towards me, scowl set on his face.

"Seeing as I have to see Komui as well, we are most likely being sent on the same mission. So yes. I do have a problem, Moyashi." Kanda sneered at me before returning to his soba. I sighed and dropped my face to the table. ' _Why me?"_ I thought to myself. I heard Lavi snickering from across the table. I slowly got back to my food, and proceeded to kick Lavi's shin under the table.

"Allen! That hurts!" Lavi yelped. I looked up at him innocently.

"What hurts, Lavi?" He wagged his finger in my face and gave a look that tried to resemble a scolding parent.

"Don't give me that young man, you know you kicked me."

"Now what reason would I have to kick you?" Lenalee giggled and patted Lavi's shoulder.

"You're probably not going to win this one Lavi." He started to pout and hugged Lenalee.

"Why are they so mean to me Lena-Lady?" Lenalee just patted his head. After I finished my last bite, I stood up and collected my plates.

"I'm going to go to Komui's office now. I'll see you two later. And Kanda?" Kanda glanced up at me, barely acknowledging me. I smiled innocently and leaned in, causing a confused expression to appear.

"I've got Mugen." I bolted from the cafeteria after quickly depositing of my plates and booked it to Komui's office, Mugen in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 2 for ya! Hope you guys like it!**

" ** _MOYASHI!"_** I heard behind me, along with heavy footfalls of an angry Samurai. I laughed and proceeded to Komui's office. I saw the door, and rammed myself into it, startling the man behind the desk.

"Allen? Is everything alright?" Komui look at me, confused as to why I just barreled into his office. I waltzed to the couch and seated myself, slightly panting.

"Oh everything is just fine! I am here about the mission. Oh, and I brought Kanda too." Komui looked even more confused.

"But Kanda isn't-" The door burst open for a second time, and murderous Kanda standing in the doorway. I pointed towards him.

"See? I brought a Kanda!" I smiled and held out Mugen. Kanda tch'ed and made his way over towards me, ripping Mugen out of my hands. He flopped down on the sofa beside me and looked off to the side, and irritated scowl on his face. Komui look between us and slowly brought out to mission file.

"In the town Rothwell, there have been reports of strange activities that could be the work of Innocence. I need you two to head over there and meet up with the finders to find out what exactly is going on. If there is Innocence you are to bring it back here to headquarters. Any questions?" I shook my head and stood up, Kanda following suit.

"Good, you two leave in 2 hours. Pack your things and catch the next train." I smiled and waved goodbye as we headed out of his office.

I made my way back to my room and started packing. I dug my suppressants and perfume out from the bedside drawer, noticing the contents of both were getting low.

"I'll have to try and get more when we get to Rothwell. I wonder if I can sneak away from Kanda and the finders long enough." I stuffed them into my bag and zipped it up. I killed some time playing with Timcampy until the time I had to meet up with Kanda. I grabbed my things and made my way towards the train station. Once I got there, I saw Kanda leaning against a light pole. I walked over and stood by him silently. Once the train pulled in, we made out way to the cabin. It was a few uneventful hours, beside the argument here and there. Once we made it to the stop before Poole, some finders met up with us.

"Good Afternoon, Kanda-Sama, Allen-Sama. My name is Jon and I will be debriefing you on what has been happening." I sat up and moved next to Kanda so Jon could sit across from us. As I situated myself, I noticed Kanda didn't inch away for once. Before I could get too focused on it, Jon started speaking.

"Lately, people have been noticing Alphas getting more rowdy and aggressive. Which has lead them to being more protective and possessive over their mates. At first people thought it was just a territorial issue, but as it wore on, it got worse. The calmer Alphas started getting violent and throwing the first punch, while the more outgoing Alphas have been sending each other to the hospitals. We believe this occurrence is caused by Innocence." Jon concluded his review, and patiently waited for us to say something.

"Che, what made you think it was Innocence?" Kanda crossed his arms, scowling at Jon.

"The villagers said these occurrences started happening when mates had gone and visited the Spring of Fertility. In their lore, it is said any pair who wishes to have children should visit the spring and bathe in it." I tilted my head in confusion.

"So the mated pairs went to the spring, hoping to get help with baring children, and bathed in it. So why were the Alphas only affected?" Jon only shook his head.

"We do not know why, I am sorry." I smiled at Jon before looking to Kanda.

"After we check into the hotel, did you want to split up? One looks at the spring and one questions the villagers?" Kanda turned towards me, eyes narrowing.

"Aren't you the one who usually says to stick together?" I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms.

"I thought I would save us the argument because we both know you will just stomp off on you own and throw a temper tantrum." I heard a low growl from Kanda, signaling his agitation. Now, don't get me wrong, that is hot as hell. Especially the way his eyes darken and how his chest puff up-

' _Bad Allen, don't start getting flustered over him'_ I just smirked and looked back over at Jon, who seemed mildly uncomfortable over the Alphas growl.

"Don't mind him Jon, now where is the spring located so Kanda and I won't have to spend too much time in each others presence." Jon jolted and glanced at Kanda one fore time before answering.

"The villagers said it was to the east of the town. I don't know the specific location, but I will get it before you he heads out." I smiled in thanks, just as the train started slowing down. I got up and grabbed my bag from the overhead.

"Well this is our stop; will you be able to lead the way to the hotel?" Jon nodded and proceeded out of the cabin, Kanda and I following behind after he grabbed his bag.

After we checked in and set our luggage down, we split off to do our own thing. I went and questioned some villagers about the occurrence, having no issues seeing as I wasn't an Alpha. They all were answering me to the best of their abilities, wanting it to be over.

As I was walking, I noticed a pharmacy. I made my way there slowly, trying to not draw too much attention to me. As I walked in I set about finding more suppressants and perfume. Once I got them, I made my way over to the clerk. It was an older woman behind the counter, once she saw my items and how fidgety I was, she gave me a small reassuring small. She brought her finger up to her lips in a shushing motion. I felt somewhat reassured now that I knew she wouldn't comment. After leaving the pharmacy, I stuffed the bag into my coat.

I questioned a few more people before making my way back, seeing as it was getting closer to dinner time. As I entered our room, I found that Kanda hadn't return yet. Taking this opportunity, I shoved my purchases into my bag, hiding it in my clothes. Just as I zipped it back up, the door opened, revealing Kanda. Barely glancing in my direction, he made his way over to his bed, sitting on the edge. I took this as my que to talk about my findings.

"The villagers were able to tell me a bit more about their lore. Apparently, during the bathing, only the Alpha will be fully submerged in the water. The Omega stands in the water, supporting the Alphas head to stay above water so he can breathe. They stay this way for ten minutes before they pull themselves out and head back to the village." Kanda stood up and pulled Mugen from his belt, standing it by his headboard.

"Then it must be because their head was in the water, it effects their mind set. Che, god damn lore's and being a pain in my ass. I looked around the spring, nothing notable from above. Tried looking into it, but the damn finder started going bat shit thinking I would go insane." I couldn't do much investigating from above." Kanda crossed his arms and glared out the window.

I stared at him for a moment. Deciding on what coarse of action to take. Finally, after making up my mind I sat on the edge of my bed.

"What if I try and go in?" Kanda's head whipped towards me, his expression irritated and confused. "Why the hell is that a smart idea Moyashi?" I folded my hands in my lap, regarding him with a calm mask.

"Well, so far we only know it works on Alpha's. I 'm not an Alpha, so it might not work on me." Kanda's glare deepened, he took a couple strides towards me. He towered over me, trying to use his Alpha's aura to sway me.

"You are an idiot. What the hell will you do when it effects you?" I stared up at him, trying to keep my trembling unseen. His aura was doing a huge number on me. I could feel the suppressants slowly losing their effect. ' _Shit, this isn't good.'_

"We don't know until we try Kanda. How about we go down to dinner then sleep on it. For now, we just need to come up with a plan. Okay?" I stood up, brushing against Kanda slightly. As I made my way towards the door, I heard Kanda follow. ' _This is going to be a long night.'_

 **Well... Will Allen get found out? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda and I headed down to the dining area of the hotel, meeting Jon on halfway there. Once we ordered our food, we sat down and discussed everything we learned with Jon.

"I am trying to convince Kanda to let me go into the spring, but so far he just thinks I am an idiot. What do you think?" Jon paused halfway through a bite, glanced at Kanda and I before finishing eating.

"So far all we know is that it effects Alpha's. So, it might not be too bad to let a Beta go in." I smiled at him before sending a smug grin towards Kanda.

"Fine Moyashi, you want to be an idiot, then go right ahead." Kanda slammed his utensils down before storming his way back to our room. I sighed and sent an apologetic smile to Jon.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't kill anyone, thank you Jon." I started to make my way back to my room before the Innkeeper stopped me.

"I'm sorry to keep you, but did I hear you say you were going into the spring?" The Innkeeper was an older woman, her eyes kind and gentle. I smiled at her and fully turned towards her.

"Yes I am, I understand that the spring is sacred, but we need to try and stop the Alphas from getting aggressive." The woman looked solemn before leading me to a side room.

"Before you go through with this, you need to know that it wasn't only Alphas who were effected." I gaped at her, no one else had mentioned anything about this.

"My daughter, she got desperate. She wanted to please her mate by providing a child but they had no luck. So, she went to the spring alone. She had submerged herself fully in the water and it caused her t go into an early heat. She never told her mate, but she mentioned it to me. It helped them to conceive, but she was in heat for two weeks. Her mate didn't think anything of it because she had to use suppressants for her last one due to travelling." I regarded her carefully.

"I understand, but why are you telling me this. You only know that it effects Alphas and Omegas." Her eyes grew soft and twinkled mischievously.

"I know you are an Omega child. Just because you are hiding it well, doesn't mean it fools everyone. The only reason I figured out was when your friend called you a Beta. They might not have noticed you tense slightly, but I did." I felt myself start to panic. ' _Did anyone else notice? SHIT!'_ The woman noticed my panicked state and pulled me into a hug.

"Hush child, no need to worry. I am used to picking up the signs because of my daughter, they are not. You will be fine." I nodded my head and pulled myself from her hug. She gave me a warm smile before ushering me out the door.

"You should get back; they will wonder where you went. But please be careful." I turned to her one last time.

"How long did she submerge herself?" The woman gave a thoughtful expression.

"I believe it was roughly 15 minutes. She was in a desperate state of mind." I nodded my head and smiled to her. "Thank you."

I made my way back up to the room, opening the door carefully. After I slipped in I looked towards Kanda's bed. He lay facing away from the door. I sighed and grabbed my bag, opting for a shower. As I closed the bathroom door, I heard a rustling from Kanda's bed. _'Maybe he was just asleep?' 'Come one Allen, he would have been_ _ **UNDER**_ _the covers.'_ I quickly showered, got into my sleepwear and sprayed on more of the masking perfume. After I was ready, I carefully put everything back into my bag and made my way out into the room. I stopped as I saw Kanda laying in my bed.

"B-Bakanda, what are you doing in my bed!?" I stomped over and glared at him. He was laying on his back, arms crossed under his head. He opened one eye, looked at me before rolling over and facing away.

"Moonlight was in my eyes Baka Moyashi. Just take the other bed." I glared at him for a couple more seconds before stomping over to his bed and flopped down in it, rolling away so my back faced him. I laid there, cursing out Kanda in my head when it hit me.

' _Oh no… This bed smells like him.'_ I started to fidget, I was surrounded by his scent. ' _How the hell am I supposed to sleep when his scent it literally everywhere!? I can't even kick him out of the other bed because it will smell like him too!'_ I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I would just pass out.

' _But… It isn't too bad… His scent it somewhat comforting.'_ With the feeling of comfort and safety, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Kanda already out of the room. I sighed and started to get ready for the day. After I was finished I left the room, heading down to the dinning area. As I entered, I saw Kanda sitting and eating his food. After getting my own food, I sat across from him, digging in.

"By the way, I heard something else you might want to know. I heard from someone it also effects Omegas." Kanda stopped eating and looked at me.

"How do you know that?" I glanced around, making sure no one else was paying attention.

"I heard that an Omega was desperate and submerged herself as well. It sent her into an early heat and lasted longer then any normal one. Around 2 weeks." Kanda scowled and continued to eat.

"Good thing you're not an Omega then." I tensed up, it hadn't even dawned on me what was going to happen to me. ' _Shit! Will this over power the suppressants? I can't afford to go into heat, especially around Kanda!'_ Kanda eyed me.

"What are you looking so worried for?" I nervously smiled at him.

"We have no idea what will happen to me, hopefully nothing to serious." Just what was I supposed to do? ' _If I tell Kanda not to come along it will make it even more suspicious!'_ Kanda set his utensils down and got up.

"Relax Brat, Betas doing get symptoms like Alphas and Omegas. Just get in, get the innocence, and get out." He walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. I didn't feel as hungry anymore due to nerves, so I just got up and headed out of the hotel. ' _Just breathe Allen, everything will be fine. I am on suppressants. Alphas don't take anything to control themselves and that woman was trying for a baby so she wasn't on any suppressants. Just breathe, everything will be fine.'_ Timcampy landed on my head, as if telling me to calm down.

I smiled at Tim and patted his head. After calming down, I waited for Kanda to show up. Roughly 5 minutes later, Kanda walked out and we made our way towards the Spring. Once we arrived, I noticed how beautiful it was. Trees surrounded it, giving it a sense of privacy, while the water was crystal clear. There was a small waterfall coming from the rock formation at the back, the top of the ledge having beautiful flowers.

"Stop taking in the scenery and start looking Moyashi." I glared at Kanda, who just made his way towards the edge of the spring. I walked over and stood next to him, staring down into the water. Around the edges, it was fairly shallow, coming up to about waist level. Thought in the centre it got deeper, hard to see the bottom.

"I think it might be in the centre there." Kanda just ' _tch'ed_ ' before crossing his arms.

"No shit, how about you just jump in there and we get this over with?" I glared at him.

"No need to be such an ass, Kanda. I was getting to it." Just as I was about to jump into the water, my eye activated. I whipped around, activating my arm. Kanda followed my lead, just as 3 level 1's and a level 2 popped out of the trees.

"My my, thank you for leading us here exorcists!" The level two said, cackling as he drew closer. Kanda turned towards me.

"I'll handle the level two. You get rid of the level ones then get the Innocence.' I nodded my head and jumped at the level ones. After defeating the level 1's I turned to Kanda to see how he was fairing. He looked like he was doing fine so I ran over to the spring and jumped in, making my way towards the middle. I looked down first, trying not to submerge my head quite yet. I saw a glow, on the further side of the crevice.

Holding my breath, I dove under water, swimming towards the glow. After reaching it, I saw the Innocence, wrapped in some weeds. I tried to pull on the weeds, having no success the first time. After a couple more tugs, it came free. I swam to the surface, Innocence in hand. I broke the surface and swam to the edge, noticing Kanda waiting.

"I've got it. Tim, can you keep a hold on it for me?" Timcampy flew over and swallowed the innocence. I smiled and patted his head. After crawling on shore, I saw Kanda eying me.

"What?" He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Feeling any different Moyashi?" I glared at him.

"The name is Allen. Is that so hard? I get it that you don't have brain cells, but a two-syllable word shouldn't be so hard." Kanda glared at me before turning around and making his way towards town. I sighed and made to follow him. As I stepped towards the edge of the treeline, my body throbbed. My eyes widened as I fell to the ground, I could feel the slick sliding down my legs as my body started to heat up. _'No, not now. Please not now!"_

"Oi, Moyashi, hurry up or I will-" Kanda turned around and his eyes widened. He looked at me on the ground and slowly made his way over. "What the hell-" before he could finish I yelled at him. "STAY BACK!" Kanda halted, eyes wide.

"Please, just stay back." I could hear the tremble in my voice. I could see him scent the air, if possible, his eyes widening more. I hugged myself tighter, feeling a new wave of heat wash over me.

"Moyashi… You're an Omega?"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN Kanda found out! Oh no! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kanda, please just stay back. I can- ah!" I whimpered as a new wave of heat washed over, more slick sliding down my legs. Kanda came over to my side, kneeling down.

"Why the hell haven't you told anyone?" There was a slight growl in his voice. I weakly shuffled away from him, gaining some distance.

"T-That doesn't matter right now, please just-" The loud growl cut me off. I looked at Kanda wide eyed, the possessive glint in his eyes making me feel like I should submit.

"Don't run away from me. We need to get you taken care of." Kanda came over to me, picking me up. I yelped, grabbing on to his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. I heard Kanda moan as his face went to my neck. I blushed and tried weakly to shove him away, but my body wouldn't listen.

"K-Kanda" I whimpered out, rustling in the bushes pulled him from my neck. His grip tightened as a growl escaped. The woman who gave me the information the night before emerged. She looked surprised for a second before her eyes fully landed on me. She gasped and rushed to my side, Kanda's growling getting louder.

"Oh, I feared this would happen. How are you feeling little one? And young man I suggest you stop growling at me, I am just trying to help." Kanda stopped growling, but his eyes kept glaring daggers at her.

"I-It's worse then ever. I feel too hot." I whimpered out, a dull throb down in my opening as more slick leaked out. I blushed and hid my face.

"It's alright, I know of an abandoned cabin out here. It's far enough away that no one will notice you, but still not too far from the village. Let's get you there, okay?" The woman started leading away, Kanda following immediately. As the woman neared the cabin, I noticed how it didn't look completely run down. The woman stopped and turned towards us.

"You'll be out of the way here. I'll let your friend know that you will be resting out here." She turned and made her way back to the village. Kanda walked up the steps and brought us into the cabin. He made his way over to the bed and placed me on it.

"Kanda?" Said man kneeled on the bed and placed his face back into my neck. I blushed, unsure what to do. I felt a wet appendage slide up my neck, drawing a moan out from me. "K-Kanda, wait-"

"I won't wait, you are in heat and you smell so good Moyashi." Kanda pulled back to look me in the eyes. He brought his hand up to the right side on my face, caressing my cheek. I melted under the affection, causing Kanda to smirk.

"You want this, don't deny it." I grabbed his wrist, gently nipping it. "Of course I want it, but that's the heat talking. You hate me, you didn't want me before and you won't want me now. Plus, I don't even want to mate." I shoved his hand away, trying to give us some distance.

"I never said I hate you. Also, I'm surprised you can talk this much, don't heats usually render you incapable of thought?" Kanda sat back on his heels, finally giving me some space. I sighed and curled into myself, another wave of slick. I saw arousal flash in his eyes from the smell.

"You never said it, but your actions say so. And it's starting to get hazy, but my body seems to be working ahead of my mind. I don't think I can control it much longer." Kanda leaned in and nipped my jaw, making me whimper. Smirking, he burrowed his head into my neck, licking.

"Don't hate you, you just annoy me. But we can end this discussion quite simply. I want you, you want me. It might be because of the heat, but it doesn't mean I didn't find you attractive before. And I have seen the way you look at me, I know you think so as well." He gently nibbled at my neck, not enough to mark me, but enough for a wave of arousal to shoot through me.

"B-But, ah, I don't want to mate Kanda. I need to, ah, focus on being an exorcist, ah! Would you stop!" All through out my speech, Kanda was nipping and licking at me neck. He made his way up my neck, to my jaw, before looking into my eyes. His eyes were always a beautiful dark blue, but you could hardly tell now. They were almost black.

"Screw the Order and being an exorcist. Become mine." Kanda released a low growl, causing a shiver to go up my spine. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to his toned body. "K-Kanda." I looked off to the side, but he seemed to have another idea. He gently pulled my head to look back at him. Slowly inching in until our lips were millimeters away.

"Just give in." He sealed the gap, bring our lips together. His rough lips worked mine, coaxing them in to kissing him back. I moaned as he bit my bottom lip, before licking it. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. We battled for dominance, I might be an Omega, but I wasn't going to let Kanda have full control right off the bat.

I pulled away, finding it hard to breathe. He made his was back down to my neck, biting and licking. He pulled me into his lap, causing me to rub against his erection. I gasped and slowly rolled my hips. Kanda's moan made me shiver, rolling my hips against his again.

" _Mine!"_ Kanda's low growl caused a whimper to rip from my throat, my head rolling to the side.

"Yours." Kanda separated from me, tugging of my jacket. "Strip." I obeyed him, tacking of my shirt, leaving him more skin to mark. As Kanda was marking my torso, I started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Kanda pushed me back to lay on the bed, tossing his shirt aside and ridding me of my pants and underwear.

"So fucking gorgeous." Kanda took me inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. I reached down and wound my hand in his hair, pulling it from its ponytail. "K-Kanda!" He took me deeper into his mouth, sucking. I arched my back, moaning in pleasure from the stimulation.

"Please, ah, need you, ah!" Kanda chuckled, pulling off my length. He stroked my aching cock, kissing his way back up to my lips, nibbling on them.

"What do you need, Moyashi? I won't know unless you say it clearly." I pushed myself up, kissing him roughly.

"Need you, Alpha. Need you inside me" I whined out, too out of it too feel embarrassed. Kanda kissed me back, just as roughly, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I could feel Kanda teasing my entrance with his fingers, running them around the rim. I tried to push down on them. Kanda taking pity on me, shoved them in, groaning at the feel.

"You're so fucking tight Moyashi." Kanda started pumping his fingers in and out, in a slow steady rhythm. I moaned and pushed back against his hand.

"More, need more- AH!" Kanda struck against the bundle of nerves, ripping a scream out of me. Chuckling, Kanda kept stroking it, drawing moans and screams of pleasure from me.

"Fuck Moyashi, you look so hot screaming for me." He leaned down and nibbled on my ear. "Say my name." I moaned, pushing myself against his fingers.

"K-Kanda" He growled and bit down hard, causing me to yelp.

"Wrong." I panted, burrowing my face into his neck.

"Yuu!" Kanda growled and stroked my prostate, making me arch my back.

"I need you inside me Yuu! Want your Knot!" Kanda growled, removing his finger from me and undoing his pants. He stepped off the bed, sliding his pants off his hips. I whined and reached for him.

"Hush Moyashi, I'm right here." Kanda got back onto the bed, situating himself in between my legs. He leaned over me, nuzzling into my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, helping line up. Once in position, he thrust in, both of us moaning.

"God you feel amazing." Kanda slowly pulled out, gently thrusting back in. I moaned, pushing back against him. "Mine." Kanda bit my neck gently, making my whimper.

"Yours, please make me fully yours!" Kanda growled, thrusting harder into me. I cried out, pushing myself back against him to get as much as I could. Kanda pushed himself up so he could look at me.

"So fucking beautiful." He leaned down and smashed our lips together, never letting up on his thrusts. After a few more I felt his knot catch on my rim, I whimpered and pushed myself harder against him.

"Please Yuu, give me your knot. I need it!" He thrust deeper into me, letting his knot inside. I whined as he pulled it back out again, trying to chase him.

"Are you sure, Moyashi?" I pushed myself up, wrapping my arms around his neck and forcing him to sit back. I situated myself in his lap and started riding him, pushing myself all the way down and onto his knot.

"God yes, make me yours. I want to be yours!" Kanda growled and thrust up into me, biting down hard onto my neck, marking me as his. I cried out, coming all over our chests, his mark driving over the edge. After a few more thrusts, he pushed his knot all the way in and came inside me, binding us together. I slumped against him, trying to catch my breath. Kanda wrapped his arms around me, licking the bite mark. I nuzzled his neck, slowly nodding off.

Kanda slowly and gently maneuvered us to lay down, his knot still binding us. With Kanda slowly stroking my hair, I could feel the weight of our mating catch up on me.

"So what happened to you not wanting to mate, Moyashi?" I smacked his shoulder. "I'm not a Moyashi, Bakanda." I bit back, although it lost its effect when I yawned. Kanda chuckled and gently moved a blanket over us.

"Sleep, we will be stuck this way for awhile." I hummed, already feeling sleep take over me.

"Goodnight, Allen."

 **Ummm... So... That was my first time writing a lemon... Please don't kill me. I tried. Anyways I'm loving all the feedback! Please leave more reviews, they are appreciated! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned, rolling onto my side, searching for the warmth that is Kanda. When my hand hit mattress I shot up, franticly searching the room. Kanda was nowhere in sight, his side of the bed cold. I started panicking, wondering where he had gone.

"Kanda?" I called out, hoping maybe he just stepped outside. When I got no response, I started getting out of bed, thinking maybe to look for him. Just as my foot hit the floor, a wave of heat shot through me. I laid back on the bed, slick starting to slide out of my hole.

"Kanda for fucks sake, if you don't come out right now, so help me, I will break Mugen." When silence greeted me, I whimpered, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. ' _Did my Alpha leave me? Was I no good for him?"_ Many depressing thoughts scrambled about my head. ' _No Allen, don't be like that. You don't need him, just deal with this like you always have.'_ I wiped my eyes and crawled into bed properly, starting to take care of my heat.

I slowly stroked my length, bringing it to full hardness, while teasing my entrance. As I stroked myself, I inserted two fingers. Feeling no resistance, I pumped my fingers in and out. After a few thrusts, it didn't feel like enough. Huffing, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed my ass into the air, inserting my fingers again. Being able to get slightly deeper, I inserted another finger, rubbing them against my prostate.

I moaned, stroking my cock again. After a while, it started feeling like it wasn't enough again. I whined, tears filling my eyes in frustration. ' _GODAMMIT! I need Kanda! I need my Alpha because now I can't do this without his knot!'_

Suddenly, I heard the door bang open, a gasp coming from the intruder. I froze, turning my head around to see them. Kanda stood in the doorway, eyes wide open.

"Where have you been!" I definitely did not whine. I wiggled my hips, pulling my fingers out in the process.

"Kind of need a hand here, mate." I looked at his mischievously. Kanda snapped out of his daze, shaking his head at me with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda made his way over, stripping of his clothes on the way. Once he got to the foot of the bed he kneeled on it, taking up a position behind me. He gently kissed my lower back.

"Sorry for leaving." I whipped my head to him, not expecting an apology. He looked back at me and I could see the guilt in his eyes. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you are here now." He kissed my lower back again and I groaned. I felt him smirk, kissing his way lower. I whined, wiggling my hips again. Kanda grabbed my hips, holding them still as he swiped his tongue over my opening. I whined, trying to get more, but unable to under his bruising grip.

Kanda shoved his tongue inside, stroking it against my wall. I cried out, burying my head in the pillow. After a few more strokes, Kanda pulled his tongue out, licking up my thighs where the slick had leaked down.

"You taste amazing, Allen." I moaned, looking back at him and trying to wiggle my hips again. Kanda chuckled and rubbed his erection against opening.

"Do you need me?" I whined, reaching back to grab his wrist.

"Need you, please fill me Yuu!" Kanda growled and shoved himself in. I cried out, as he pounded into me.

"Please, fast-faster!" Kanda growled and pounded mercilessly into me. I felt myself getting close.

"C-Close, ah!" Kanda's gripped on my hips tightened, his knot catching my rim. I moaned and gripped the sheets. I cried out as Kanda kept hitting my prostate, finally coming

"Yuu!" Kanda rammed into my shoving all the way in as he spilled himself inside me.

"Allen!" We both laid there, trying to regain our breaths. After a bit, Kanda rolled us onto our side, draping his arm over my waist. I sighed and nuzzled back into him, seeking his warmth. After awhile, I finally spoke up.

"So where did you go?" Kanda sighed and started stroking my stomach.

"I went to turn in the Innocence. I also called Komui and said you got injured and wouldn't be able to move for awhile so we were holing up somewhere near by. I also got our things." Blinking, I turned to look at Kanda.

"You didn't tell them?" Kanda hummed, stroking back some hair out of my face. I preened at the show of affection.

"There was a reason you didn't tell anyone, wasn't my place to say." Kanda mumbled, burrowing his nose in my hair, silently smelling. I smiled and grabbed his hand stroking my stomach, rubbing my thumb over it.

"It technically is your place to tell now. You are my Alpha, my mate." There was a slight bitterness to my voice, without me meaning to. Kanda caught it and sighed.

"You didn't even want a mate. I shouldn't have marked you." I frowned, trying to figure out what to say. ' _It is true, I didn't want one. What can I say? I still don't like the idea of being controlled. I also don't want to be told I can't do any missions. But would Kanda truly hold me back?'_ I turned my head to face him.

"Would you tell me that I can't go on missions because I am an Omega?" Kanda looked surprised, quickly masking it with a scowl.

"That is a stupid question. You are one of our strongest exorcists, just because you are an Omega doesn't affect that." I laid there, stunned. Slowly, I smiled, laying a kiss on his chin.

"That's the first time someone has said that to me. Before, I was always told my Cross how I couldn't do as well because I was an Omega. That's what lead me to training harder." Kanda scoffed, nipping my ear.

"And you seriously listened to him? You must be an idiot." I felt a pang of hurt, so I looked away from him, hoping he didn't see.

"Hey," Kanda tilted my head back to face him, "It's alright, because you're my idiot." A startled laugh escaped me, slowly turning into a fit of giggles. Kanda smirked and pecked my lips.

"Thank you, Yuu." Kanda's smirk softened, a small genuine smile on his lips. I felt my heart skip.

"I think I won't mind being mated to you." I said out loud, slapping a hand over my mouth. I didn't expect for myself to say that out loud. Kanda chuckled.

"I don't think I will mind being mated to you as well.

 **Heyyyyy... So a slightly shorter chapter. There will definitely be another one. Just kind of a sum up .Hopefully I will have it posted within the next 2 days. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for the delay! I got sick this past week! To make it up to you, I tried to make this chapter longer. hopefully you like it!**

After about a week and a half, my heat finally ended. No offense to Kanda, but it just really wore me out. I was laying in the bed as Kanda went about packing our things up. I sighed and got off the bed, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Can't we stay just one more day? I really just want to relax." Kanda unwound my arms from him and turned to face me. He pulled me back into a hug, allowing me to nuzzle his chest.

"You know we can't, we have been gone for too long now. We need to get back or someone will be sent out here to look for us." I sighed, letting Kanda pull away to finish packing. I walked over to my bag and started putting the rest of my things in it. I heard Kanda zip up his bag then walk over.

"We need to talk about something." Kanda said as he sat down in the chair beside me. I looked at him, stopping putting away my things.

"What is it?" Kanda reached into my bag, rummaging a bit before pulling out two bottles. My eyes widened, looking at the suppressants and perfume.

"Are you still going to use these?" I glanced up at his eyes, they were hard and somewhat cold.

"I-I don't know." I paused, looking away from him and back down to my bag. I fiddled with a shirt. "I used them before because I didn't want to be found out, and because it got in the way." Kanda placed the bottles back in the bag.

"Now, not only do I know, but you are mated to me." I slowly nodded, not sure where he was going with this. He reached out and grabbed my hips, pulling me so that I stood in between his legs. "I don't want to hide you. I want to show everyone that you are mine."

I blushed, placing my hands on his shoulders. I slowly moved so that I was straddling his lap. Kanda hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"I get that, really I do. I want to be able to be with you at all times as well. So, I will stop with masking my scent. But, the suppressants are another issue." Kanda growled, tightening his grip on me.

"Do you not want to mate with me?" I quickly shook my head, sliding my hands up to his neck.

"No, it's not that. It's just that my heats could get in the way." Kanda looked thoughtful. He loosened his grip on me and started rubbing my lower back. I sighed, melting in the touch. I felt Kanda's lips on my, gently kissing me.

"Do you know roughly when your heats will happen?" I nodded my head. "Good, if it is manageable then we will go through with your heat. If not, you will take suppressants." I smiled, leaning over and nuzzling into his neck.

"You won't make me stop being an exorcist?" Kanda reaches up and pets my hair. "I wouldn't want you unhappy, if this is what makes you happy, then alright." Kanda spoke lowly into my hair. I pulled back and kissed him.

"I think I just might fall in love with my Alpha." I whisper as I pull back, staring into his eyes. Kanda smirked, bringing his lips back to mine.

"I think I might just love my Omega." My heart skipped a beat, a giant grin overtaking my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully.

After we finished packing up, we headed back into town to catch the train. I felt weird not wearing the perfume. Kanda stuck to my side, arm brushing against mine every so often. As we were walking someone rushed up to us.

"There you are young one! I was wondering how long you would be there!" The woman who helped me out held my hand in hers. "So how are you feeling now little one?" I smiled at her and encased her hand in both of mine.

"Much better now. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I never actually got your name." The woman smiled at me, patting my hands.

"My name is Maria. I am just glad everything ended well. And to see you nabbed yourself such a good looking Alpha!" She winked and me. I laughed and gave her a sly smile.

"I just know how to pick them." She started laughing, making me chuckle as well. We released each others hands.

"Well I am just glad you are doing alright now. I see that you were on your way to the train station. Here." She handed me a basket covered with a cloth. Curiously, I pulled back the cloth and revealed food. I felt myself start to drool a bit, but covered it up quickly.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to do this though!" Maria smiled at me.

"Think nothing of it. You probably need it after all that time." I blushed.

"Come on Moyashi, we have to catch the train." Kanda grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. Not before sending a nod Maria's way.

"Good luck you two!" She called out after us. I waved back to her, rushing after Kanda.

Kanda and I boarded the train, finding our compartment and sitting in it. I admit, I found it a bit weird being seated next to Kanda instead of across from him. But as soon as I sat down, he took the seat beside me. I began to eat a sandwich from the basket. Kanda glanced at me and smirked. Feeling childish, I stuck my tongue out at him, making his smirk grow.

"If you don't put that tongue back in, I'm going to put it to better use." Blushing hard, I turned away, shoving the rest of my sandwich in my mouth. I heard Kanda chuckle so I glanced back over to him and saw him leaning back with his eyes closed. Smiling, I continued to eat.

After about 30 minutes, the train slowed down at the next stop. I had already finished the food, and had sat on the floor and started a game of solitaire on the bench across from me. I glanced up to look out at the train station. Smiling at the people walking about I turned back to my game.

Footsteps came and went behind the door, Kanda and I both not paying attention to them. Suddenly, the door slid open with a bang, startling me. In the doorway stood Lavi, grinning like and idiot, and an apologetic Lenalee behind him.

"Yuu-chan! Allen-chan! Long time no see!" Lavi tackled Kanda, causing Kanda to try and beat him up. I laughed and noticed Lenalee sat down beside where I was playing.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me move this!" I was about to clean up when Lenalee laid her hand over mine. My eyes widened and I gulped nervously.

"It's alright Allen, you can keep playing." I pulled my hand from her and flashed her a forced smile. Without noticing the forced move, she looked up to see Lavi face first on the floor. Kanda flopped for so he was sitting beside me, but somewhat behind me.

"You alright Lavi?" I called over, as he started picking himself up. He laughed and crawled on the seat next to Kanda.

"Yeah, I'm good. I should be asking you that! You got hurt pretty badly, right?" Trying not to glance at Kanda, I smiled at Lavi.

"I'm fine now, thanks. What were you guys doing out here?"

"We had a mission in this town. Apparently, someone thought there was innocence here, but it ended up being a goose chase." Lenalee answered. I hummed, looking back to my game. I heard Lavi and Kanda conversing about our mission, while Lenalee watched me. I was feeling slightly unnerved.

Suddenly, a hand reached over my shoulder and placed a 3 of Diamond in its correct pile. I glanced over and saw Kanda's hand retreating. I smiled at him in thanks, and could see the baffled expressions from the other two out of the corner of my eye. Not wanting to dwell on it, I returned to me game. After a few minutes of silence, Lavi pipped up.

"Yo Allen, you wearing some new type of cologne? You smell different." I tensed, looking over my shoulder at him.

"No, I'm not wearing anything." He looked curiously at me. Lenalee cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about? I don't smell anything." Lavi paused, slowly looking me up and down.

"Allen. Did you wear anything before today?" Feeling uncomfortable I shifted.

"Yes." Lavi's eyes lit up with understanding, then frowned. Lenalee looked between us, trying to understand what was going on.

"Ne, Yuu-chan. Do you smell it as well?" Lavi looked to Kanda now. Kanda glared and him then looked over to me. I felt calmer when he looked at me.

"Tch, so what if I do?" Lavi's frown got deeper. Lenalee huffed out and crossed her arms.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here? Why does him not wearing cologne bother you so much?" Lavi opened his mouth, about to say something when I suddenly shifted so I was facing Kanda. I crawled over and climbed into his lap, he arched one of his eyebrows before smirking.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON?" Lenalee burst out. I nuzzled into Kanda's neck, not wanting to look back. He brought his arms around my, rubbing small circles into my lower back.

"Lenalee. Allen is an Omega and Kanda is his mate," Lavi spoke up, his voice soft and gentle. I peeked out over at Lavi and saw a small smile on his lips as he looked at us. Felling a bit more confident, I looked over at Lenalee. She looked angry.

"Why didn't you tell me Allen?" I flinched, causing Kanda to growl and pull me closer.

"It was hard, not many Omega's are in the order. And those who are don't go out onto mission as much. I wanted to help and I couldn't if I was kept back all the time." I slowly said, trying to not make the Beta even more angry. Her expression softened, but still looked a bit hurt.

"You could have trusted us Allen. We would have tried to help you." The pain in her voice made my heart ache. I slowly climbed off Kanda's lap and kneeled in front of her. I took one of her hands and looked up at her face.

"It was hard enough keeping it to myself, I couldn't risk it. Plus, did you see my choices of Alpha's? Not exactly the best." I joked, getting a startled laugh from her. I heard a 'hey' from Lavi and a growl from Kanda. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a strong chest.

"What was that Moyashi?" I chuckled and pecked Kanda's cheek.

"Well, you are an asshole Bakanda." Kanda's eyes narrowed before he leaned in so his lips were right up against my ear.

"Careful pet, I will punish you later. Don't think just because you are in front of people doesn't mean I won't spank you." He said lowly in my ear, so no one would hear him. I blushed, trying not to get turned on. I felt him smirk before letting go of me.

"Oh? What did Yuu-chan say Allen?" Lavi smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I blushed even harder before turning and hiding my face in Kanda's neck. I heard them all laugh.

"So, what are you going to do when we get back?" Lenalee said after they all settled down. I sighed.

"I'm not too sure. I will definitely have to tell Komui. And let him know what happened and how we are going to go about it from here. But after that, I don't know." Kanda kissed my head, earning an 'awe' from Lavi.

"Well, I will be here for you guys. So, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lenalee smiled at me. I felt so grateful that she was willing to help, even after all I put her through.

"Yeah, I'll help as well! Can't let my two best friends down, now can I?" Lavi was grinning like a maniac. I laughed slightly. I had my two best friends and my Alpha backing me up. I felt happy. I smiled and curled into Kanda.

"I won't let anything you don't want happen." Kanda whispered in my ear. I grinned at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Kanda pressed back against me, making me submit to him. As we pulled apart, I heard Lavi cheering and Lenalee giggling. I smiled sheepishly at them and Kanda smacked Lavi upside the head.

' _Yeah, everything will be fine.'_ I smiled, leaning back to watch my mate and best friend bicker, preparing to enjoy the rest of the way back to the order.

 **Well there we have it! Again, sorry for the delay! There will be one more chapter to fully wrap it up, and I will try my best to get it done soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed, flopping back on my bed, Timcampy flying down and landing on the pillow beside me. I smiled and patted him. I felt nervous, after we got off the train, Kanda and I decided we would go and speak to Komui after we placed our things in our rooms. I heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps approaching the bed. I glanced over and saw Kanda kneeling on the bed, straddling my thighs.

"I thought we were just dropping our things off." Kanda leaned over so that his hands were on either side of my head, leaning down briefly to give me a chaste kiss before propping himself back up.

"I just needed a moment, kind of nervous. I have been keeping this a secret for so long that I don't know what will happen." I reached up and played with his hair. Kanda hummed, pulling up and off the bed. I sighed and followed him, knowing this had to be done.

Before we exited the room, Kanda grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I looked up, slightly confused, to see his smirk. He quickly leaned in and stole my lips, nibbling and licking. I sighed and pulled my hand out of his so I could wrap my arms around his neck. We stayed there, kissing for a couple minutes. Kanda pulled away, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Come on Moyashi, we need to do this." Kanda separated us before opening the door and stepping out. I grinned and walked out beside him, shooting him a mischievous grin.

"Weren't you the one who started that?" Kanda chuckled as we made our way.

"Don't get cocky, I will punish you." I quickly glanced around, before shoving Kanda in an empty alcove. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed against him slightly.

"I think you might have a kink for punishing, My Alpha." Kanda growled lowly, grabbing my ass and pulling me into him more.

"Only so see you squirm and beg for my cock." I whined a bit, leaning up and kissing him. Kanda chuckled and kissed me back. Only briefly before pushing me away. I pouted.

"Come on, we have somewhere to be." Kanda walked out of the alcove as I followed behind, pouting slightly. Kanda glanced back at me and smirked.

"I'll make it up to you later my pet." I grinned and skipped up beside him.

"Even if it means getting me Mitarashi Dango in bed?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You and that black hole of a stomach." I laughed and we finished our way to Komui's office. I took a nervous breath before knocking. We waited a couple seconds before we decided to just walk in.

"I glanced around his office, not seeing him. I heard Kanda click his tongue before stomping over to his desk. I followed closely, watching as he went around. Komui laid on his desk, his mountains of papers hiding him. I sighed and leaned over.

"Komui, Lavi groped Lenalee." I shot back as he jumped up on his desk, drill in hand and papers flying everywhere.

"I WILL KILL THAT RABBIT FOR TOUCHING MY DARLING LENALEE!" Kanda used Mugen's sheath to smack Komui.

"Oh, Allen and Kanda. Welcome back!" Komui moved off his desk as Kanda and I rounded to the front of it. Kanda handed our report over and Komui settled in his seat.

"Ah, thank you. Allen, how are you feeling?" Komui looked over at me, concern all over his face. I took a breath and smiled.

"I'm fine now, sorry for worrying you. But there is something that we have to talk about." Komui straightened up, glancing over to Kanda briefly.

"Go on."

"I first wanted to apologize for not telling you sooner, but I am an Omega." My fist clenched at my side, worried. Komui blinked at me, then looked at Kanda, then back at me.

"Is that it?" I blinked, startled. I looked over to Kanda who also looked confused.

"Y-you're not upset?" Komui laughed and stood up. He walked around his desk to stand in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I've known for awhile now Allen." I felt my jaw drop, confused and slightly impressed.

"How did you know?" Kanda finally spoke up, narrowing his eyes at Komui.

"When Hevlaska scanned him. She can also tell whether a person is in Alpha, Beta or Omega. We usually don't present that knowledge out loud because people will tell us of their own accord. But Allen never did. So, we kept it a secret." I stared at him, dumbfounded. Kanda placed a hand on my back.

"You still alive in there?" A startled laugh left me.

"You knew. Oh my god, you knew." Komui looked at me guilty.

"I am sorry that I kept it from you." I shook my head, overwhelmed with emotion and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for keeping it a secret." I pulled back, grinning at him. Komui smiled an ruffled my hair.

"You have already given your life to us, we can at least help you keep something to yourself. I am just surprised that you let Kanda know. And that he has somehow convinced you to come clean." I coughed backing up to Kanda's side. I gave him a signal to tell Komui. Kanda clicked his tongue then stepped closer to me.

"Moyashi went into heat because of the Innocence. I stepped in and we mated." I facepalmed. ' _Leave it to Kanda to make it short and sweet.'_ Komui frowned.

"I thought the Innocence only effected Alpha's."

"Their ritual only makes the Alpha fully submerge themselves in the water. Due to that, it never really effected the Omega's. But Allen dove in to get it and it ended up with him going into heat." Kanda fully explained. Komui looked thoughtful before his face dropped. He looked to me, grabbing my shoulders. I grunted and Kanda growled.

"Did you two use protection?" I stilled, fear slowly creeping into me. Komui cursed.

"We will have to get you checked out Allen, we don't know if you got pregnant because of this. It is very likely due to how long you two were gone." I felt my blood turn to ice. I looked over to Kanda, who didn't seem fazed. Kanda huffed and pulled me into his arms.

"Relax, either way we will be fine. Just breath pet." I nodded, gripping onto him, trying to take deep breaths. I felt a hand slowly land on my shoulder. I looked over to see Komui's apologetic face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. We just need to know where we are going from here." I slowly nodded.

"Will we even be able to tell this early on?" Komui frowned.

"Probably not. I want you to come back to see me in two weeks alright? We will be able to tell by then. Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded. Komui smiled back.

"Now, we need to discuss whether this will be public knowledge." Komui looked serious as he regarded us. I pulled myself from Kanda's arms and went to sit on the couch, Kanda following.

"We somewhat talked about that. Mostly only that he won't be using the Scent Masking Perfume and that he will only use the Suppressants when it's really needed." I looked at Kanda, taking him in as he talked to Komui. _'Why do I want to hide this? It's not the same anymore. I'm not trying to stay unmated. I_ _ **am**_ _mated now. I want to be able to be seen with him.'_ I smiled and curled into Kanda, surprising him and Komui.

"I'm okay with it being known, as long as Kanda is okay with it." I smiled, looking up to Kanda. He gave me a small smile back, wrapping his arm around me.

"As long as you are okay with it." Komui clapped, startling us out of our moment.

"Wonderful! That will make things a lot easier from this point. I will deal with the higher ups. You two can deal with telling everyone else." I rolled my eyes, following Kanda as he stood up. I walked over and gave Komui a quick hug.

"Thank you again, it means a lot." Komui smiled and ushered us out of his office.

"Just get out of here, and make sure you come back to me in two weeks to this day!" I grinned and nodded, walking out of his office with Kanda. I nudged Kanda after a couple minutes. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"So, this might be weird, but did you want to sleep in my room tonight?" He looked forward, face impassive.

"No." I stopped, feeling hurt. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes, so I looked down at my feet. Ashamed for not only asking, but for getting so worked up afterwards. I saw boots stop in front of me. A hand grabbed my chin and pulled it up, meeting Kanda's eyes. His eyes softened as he saw my tears.

"Hush pet, we are going to my room. It has a bigger bed." I blushed, realizing I had assumed he didn't want me. He wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Now come. I still have to punish you." I giggled and let him lead me to his room. 

**Sooo...I lied. There is gonna be another chapter. Tadaaa! More for you lovelies! Anyways, Leave a review! I love to hear all of your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the library, reading a book on my favourite couch. Two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. People still look at Kanda and I funny every time we are near each other. I guess it's harder for some people to accept it then others. I think my favourite person reaction was Jerry though, he was cooing at us for days and it annoyed Kanda to no end. At one point, he formed Kanda's soba into a heart and he nearly threw it. I chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing about." Kanda's arms wrapped around me as he lightly kissed my neck. I smiled and leaned to give him more space.

"Just about your heart soba." Kanda huffed and I laughed. Kanda walked around and sat on the couch with me, running his fingers through the hair on the nape of my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard Kanda chuckle from beside me.

"Awwww so cute!" Kanda's hand stopped and I sighed, opening my eyes to see Lavi, Lenalee and Krory behind Kanda.

"Stop it Lavi! You'll piss off Kanda again." Lenalee chastised him, then sent a small smile our way.

"Though he is right, you guys are being cute." Kanda's head thumped against the back of the couch. I reached over and ran my hand across his thigh in a comforting motion. The three of them sat down around us on their own sofa's and chairs.

"How are you today Allen?" Krory smiled gently at me. I smiled back.

"I'm doing great. How are you?"

"I am good, just got back from a mission." I heard Kanda growl from beside me, moving so he had his arm wrapped around me and other hand protectively on my thigh. Krory paled as Lavi burst out laughing.

"It's alright Yuu, I've old you that you're the only one I want. Also, Krory is like a brother to me. So relax." I whispered into his ear. Kanda glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He sighed before leaning back. I saw Krory relax and Lenalee smack Lavi.

"Actually, Allen and Kanda, Nii-san sent me to get you." I groaned, too comfy to get up. Kanda chuckled and pushed me off the couch. I glared at him and stormed out of the library. I heard laughing from the library as I walked away. I slowed my pace slightly as Kanda caught up with me. We made our way to Komui's office. I was slightly nervous.

' _What do I do if I am pregnant? Kids with Yuu sounds amazing, but is this the right time? We are still at war. And if anything ever happened to us, they would be left alone.'_ Kanda grabbed my hand.

"Stop worrying, you'll walk into a wall." I huffed and sent him a glare.

"I'm not going to walk into a wall." Kanda smirked. Pulling me to a stop in front of Komui's doors.

"Whatever you say." He knocked and we entered when we heard the 'come in.' We both entered and saw Komui sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"You're actually working for once?" Kanda smirked from beside me, going to take a seat on the couch. I chuckled and followed him.

"Very funny Kanda, just give me a moment to finish this and I will be right with you." As Komui finished working on the document, I played with Timcampy. Kanda reached over and patted Tim on the head, resulting in Tim showing his teeth off in the shape of a grin. I laughed as Kanda chuckled.

"I have no fear that you would not be good parents after seeing that. Now, with that I guess we should move on to more important matters. Allen, I need you to go in to the washroom over there and fill up this cup." I nodded my head and went off into the washroom.

*Kanda's POV*

I watched Allen walk off before Komui got my attention.

"Kanda while he is in there I need to talk to you about his reactions." I stiffened, glaring at him.

"Now, now. It's only a precaution for you. So, I believe Allen has told you he will be fine either way am I correct?" Komui came around the front of his desk and perched on it. I nodded my head.

"We talked about it, he said either way he will be fine with it." Komui sighed.

"I wish that were the case. Now Kanda, he will be feeling a mix of emotions either way. If he is pregnant he will be happy, happy for having a child and for giving you an heir. He will also feel nervous and anxious for bringing your child into this environment. Also, he will probably be depressed. With child, he won't be out in the field as much, leading to him being stuck here not able to help as much." Komui studied me, making sure I was following. I nodded.

"Alright, now if he isn't pregnant, the most prominent feelings will be disappointment, shame and sadness. Omega's will always put making a family first, it is their instinct. Even if Allen says he will be fine ahead of time, it could very well still hit him hard. He will feel like he failed you, so you need to reassure him. Also, he might feel relieved that he won't be pulled out of the field." I crossed my legs and nodded my head.

"So, I just need to be prepared for both outcomes." I said, Komui nodding at me. I sighed. "I will stay by him no matter what." Komui smiled at me.

"I had no doubt that you would."

*Allen's POV*

"I stepped out of the washroom, handing Komui the cup and rejoining Kanda on the couch. Komui pulled a case out of his coat and produced a strip of paper from it, dipping it in the cup. I held my breath and gripped Kanda's thigh. Kanda's hand laid overtop of mine, squeezing lightly. I smiled over at him.

"Alright boys, I have the results." Komui looked over at us, face straight.

"Allen. You are not pregnant." Komui regarded us carefully.

I felt myself freeze, a feeling of cold washing over me. I turned to Kanda, noticing him staring at me. I felt tears well up in my eyes. _No. I can't cry! This should be a relief. But. What if Kanda is unhappy with this._ I felt arms wrap around me, leading my head into the crook of Kanda's neck.

"Hush pet, everything will be fine." I sobbed slightly.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Now was just not the time. There is always another chance. Just means I get to keep on trying with you." Kanda purred into my ear. I blushed and hid my face in his neck. I heard Komui chuckle.

"It's alright Allen. Sometimes it just doesn't catch. Now I just want you two to be careful from now on until you are fully ready. Understood?" We both nodded our heads.

"Alright. Now I have some paperwork to get back to, you both enjoy the rest of your day."

"We will." Kanda replied, tugging me out the office. I was pulled to Kanda's room, and thrown on the bed. Kanda crawled onto the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Yuu?" I questioned him, looking up to see him.

"Just relax, pet." I slowly smiled and nuzzled into his neck.

"You aren't upset?" I asked him.

"I admit, having children with you was a nice idea, but now I don't want to bring them up in a war." I nodded, feeling Kanda rub circles on my back. After a couple minutes of us lying there I asked him another question.

"After the war, where will we go?" Kanda hummed.

"I don't know." I thought for a couple minutes. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I wriggled out of his arms and perched on my elbows so I could face him.

"What if we went to Japan? We can live in the country side." Kanda gave a small smile, placing his hand on my cheek.

"You won't want to raise our children in England?" He asked me. I chuckled and leaned into his touch.

"I will still teach them everything they would have learned in England. But I think Japan could be a brand-new start for us. For our family." I finished, smiling gently down at him. Kanda smirked.

"I guess we will have to finish this war up soon." His eyes glinted dangerously as he said this. I tilted my head.

"I don't mind, but why does it need to be rushed all of a sudden." I questioned him. He pulled me so I was underneath him.

"Because I want to hurry up and move to Japan. I would get to see you in a Kimono there. A lot easier access then all the layers you usually wear." I blushed as a laugh startled out of me.

"Yuu! You are starting to sound like Lavi!" Kanda growled.

"I don't sound like that Baka Usagi." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say." Kanda leaned down and nipped my neck.

"Careful Moyashi. I might just have to punish you again." I blushed.

"That might not be too bad." I thought out loud, earning a smirk from Kanda. Kanda laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back to his chest.

"As fun as that sounds, you might need to walk for the next three days." I chuckled. Remembering how I had to get Kanda to carry me everywhere the first day after his last 'punishment'.

"Well, people seemed to find it funny how you had to carry me around. I believe Lavi had called you, oh what was it? Oh right! My knight in shining armor?" Kanda growled as I laughed.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Moyashi." My laughing died off. I felt happy, knowing Kanda and I had a figured out what we wanted. I was still a bit upset, but knowing how he felt, made it a bit easier on me. I smiled.

"Goodnight BaKanda." Kanda growled from behind me, biting my neck. I whimpered.

"You know what to call me." I wiggled to turn around, making me face him.

"Goodnight, Yuu." I leaned up to kiss him. He met me halfway.

"Goodnight, Allen."

 **And that is all! I hope you enjoyed it! And sorry for taking forever with posting this last chapter! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am sorry to inform you that this story is complete! I have gotten your reviews on wanting to see more but there will be no more on this story.**

 **But! Someday, hopefully in the new year, I will write a sequel! I just need sometime during to Christmas season to spend time with family. I will let you know as soon as I have started the new story!**

 **Thank you for all of your support!**


	10. Authors Note 2

Hey guys!

I bet you are all here, looking excited that this might be an update saying that there is another story. Sadly, There is not. I personally feel like I don't want to write another story based on this. I am in the middle of School and work and having to write another full story on this will take too much time up. I also, don't really know where i want to go from here. I do however, agree that the end is too abrupt.

So fear not! I am writing another chapter to end this one properly. It might end up being two chapters, one to give everyone what they want, and then my final ending (Cause I do have an ending I really want to do).

 **FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING:**

I'm not writing a sequel. I am writing another chapter or two on this one instead to end in properly.

Kay. Yeah. So. I am working on it now? Should be up soon...ish?

Byeeeeee~!


	11. Chapter 9

**Alright Guys. Get comfy, grab a snack, do what you need to do. I got a nice long chapter here for ya. And in spirit of Saint Patrick's day coming up, I based it somewhat around that. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

"Come on Allen! Help me get this thing up!" Lavi called from the latter. I sighed and made my way over to the latter placed parallel to his. I climbed up it, grumbling.

"Why am I the one to help you? You were the one who decided it would be funny to dye Komui's hair pink, the proceeded to tell him Johnny was hitting on Lenalee." I sat myself on top of the latter, glaring at Lavi. He laughed and tossed the roll of green streamers while he held on to one end. I caught them and we started hanging them up along the ceiling.

"Oh come on, that was funny!" Feeling irritated, I threw the roll of streamers at his head.

"Not when you say I helped! I wasn't even anywhere near you!" Lavi was laughing again, nearly falling off the latter.

"Al, buddy, you know I wouldn't have been able to do this alone! I need help setting up for Saint Patrick's Day." I climbed down the latter, huffing and grabbing some balloons to start blowing up.

"And you couldn't blame maybe Krory? Or even Choji?" Lavi laughed and climbed down the latter.

"As if, that wouldn't be believable. 'Oh hey Komui! My partner in crime was the tall lanky looking vampire that gets nervous so easily and doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings!' See? Not believable." Lavi started laying out green table cloths. I laughed a bit, imagining Krory stuttering trying to explain to Komui how he wasn't involved.

"Alright, I'll give you that."

We continued to decorate for a while, mindless chatter filling the silence. Jerry came in and brought snacks for us at one point. I thanked him profusely, and munched on some carrot sticks.

"So, have you been sent on any missions lately?" I glanced over at Lavi.

"Not for a month now." Lavi walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry buddy." I smiled at him.

"It's alright, it was to be expected when everyone found out. I just wish I could help a bit more." Lavi gave me a small smile and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, it could be worse. They could just ban you from going on missions in general." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I think the only reason they haven't done that is because Kanda threatened that if they don't, he will maim them." Lavi laughed and handed me a balloon to blow up.

"That sounds like Yuu-chan alright! By the way, where is he?" I felt the smile wipe off my face.

"A-ahh well he was sent on a mission about week ago. He might not be back for a couple more weeks." I brought the balloon to my mouth and started blowing, covering up my sigh. Lavi wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Al! But don't worry; I'll be here if you ever get bored." He grinned at me. I chuckled and smacked his arm.

"Don't let Kanda hear you say that, he will probably try to cut your head off." Lavi paled and chuckled nervously.

"Why did you have to go for an extremely over protective Alpha? Yuu-chan is just no fun!" Lavi started pouting. I laughed and blew up another balloon.

"Lavi, all Alpha's are like that towards their mates. Especially towards Omega's. You just haven't found a mate that will make you feel that way." I grinned at him. Lavi gave a small, sad smile back.

"Fun thing about being a Bookman, I'll never know." I gasped, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. I dropped everything and ran over to him, wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Lavi, I forgot. That was insensitive of me."Lavi squeezed me back.

"It's alright little buddy, it happens." I smiled and pulled back a little.

"I'm curious, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what happens you get into a situation like Kanda and I? Where you just feel the pull and you end up going through with it?" Lavi looked thoughtful at that.

"Huh, never actually thought about that. Then I guess I would have a mate. Mating is permanent, not even a Bookman can go against that." The small little grin on Lavi's face was adorable. It's like he got a little bit of hope.

"Just don't go looking for Omega's in heat, that's a little creepy." Lavi laughed and walked back over to set up some decorations.

"You take the fun out of everything Moyashi-chan!" I smacked his head.

"Don't call me that." We both laughed and continued decorating. It took us around an hour to finish of the cafeteria. Once we were done, we put away the boxes and admired our work.

"Damn, we did pretty good, if I say so myself." I hummed in agreement.

"Son of a bitch, there's green fucking everywhere." I froze, a grin spreading across my face at that tone. I whipped around and saw Kanda standing in the entrance, looking annoyed at the decorations. He looked over at me and saw me practically bouncing from excitement. He chuckled and opened his arms. I bolted across the room and leapt into them. I felt a rumble as he chuckled again. I nuzzled into his neck, scenting him.

"I missed you. 9 days is too long." I felt him nudge my head to the side, looking for the mark. I obliged, tilting my head for him to get access. He nuzzled in, a low grumble of content coming from him.

"I know, next time I'm bringing you with me. Fuck what the order says." I giggled and started kissing his neck, earning a growl of approval from him. He grabbed my chin, pulling it up so he could kiss me properly. I melted into him, missing the feel of his lips. I pulled away, giving a slightly annoyed look.

"Your lips are chapped again. You haven't been taking care of yourself." He froze slightly, knowing I might check him over to see if he fully took care of himself. Last time it happened, I found a gash on his side that he didn't go to the nurse for and I banned sex for a week.

"Relax pet, I forgot the chap stick. I'm not hurt. I went to the nurse before getting here to check me over. I didn't want you worrying about me." I pulled away a bit more, giving a playful glare.

"Oh? So I don't need to strip you down and check you over? Shame, I was planning on giving you a prize if you were fine. Oh well, you already went to the nurse." I started to pull away completely, and walked towards Lavi, who had looked away to give us some privacy. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me back into him. A sly grin was on my face, making him give a low growl.

"I won't be opposed if you want to check anyways. She might have missed something." He gave me a playful nip on the nose. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard laughter off to the side. I glanced over and saw Lavi trying to cover his mouth. He saw me looking at him.

"Ah, young love. But seriously, you guys are cute. I mean, you guys have been together, for what, 9 months? You guys still act like a new couple." I giggled and nuzzled back into Kanda. I felt him shift so he was looking at Lavi.

"Oi Baka-Usagi, I have a question for you." Lavi faced us fully, bowing down to Kanda.

"How can I be of service?" Kanda let go of me, slowly pulling Mugen out of its sheath.

"Why do I smell you all over my Moyashi?" Lavi paled.

"Well, uh, you see, BYE!" At that, Lavi bolted out of the cafeteria, Kanda right behind him. I chuckled and walked up to Jerry's window, noticing him grinning from there.

"Hey Jerry" He grinned at me.

"Hey Allen~! How are you doing?" I smiled and looked back towards the doors.

"Oh, you know, happy my mate is back and chasing people down to main them." We both laughed at that. We chatted for a bit longer before I ordered something to eat for dinner.

I made my way to a table and sat down. People slowly started filing in for the dinner rush. I was on my second dish when Lenalee joined me.

"So, why is Kanda chasing Lavi around the Order this time? He didn't break another one of his hair ties did he?" I laughed.

"No, Lavi and I hugged earlier because I was a bit upset. So when Kanda came back and his scent was on me, he kind of wanted to kill him." I decided not to tell her about Lavi being upset as well. It was his business to tell not mine. And I kind of liked that Lavi and I were still good friends and could share secrets.

"Is everything alright? Why were you upset?" I hummed, finishing of the plate of food.

"Yeah, I was just getting upset about Kanda having to be away for so long. I'm glad that he finished up early and came back." Lenalee smiled at that.

"Kanda apparently pushed the Finders to getting the innocence faster. Choji told me how he started getting agitated after the fourth day of not finding it. He really wanted to get back to you." I melted a little at that. The fact that Kanda worked harder to get back to me made me really happy.

Lavi came up and sat down beside Lenalee, setting his food down and grinned at me.

"What's up you guys!" Lenalee and I both laughed.

"Surprised you're not dead yet." I commented, grinning at his nervous look.

"Yeah, I kind of lost him awhile back. I hid for a bit, but got hungry." He scratched the back of his head. Lenalee and I looked at each other, both amused. Lavi started looking nervous, ready to bolt. I grinned and turned around in time for Kanda to reach us.

"No killing Lavi at dinner. I want to keep my food down." Kanda grumbled and bit and glared at Lavi, who grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Kanda looked about ready to kill him. I looked at Lavi, who grinned and started eating. Kanda sighed and sat down next to me, our thighs touching. I chuckled and pecked his cheek before going back to eating.

We all sat there eating and shared small talk, well, everyone but Kanda. I finished eating quickly, no one surprised anymore. Lenalee and Lavi were talking about the last mission that they went on when an idea popped into my head. Slowly, I moved my hand from my lap and dragged in gently up Kanda's thigh. I felt him tense slightly, but the rest of him didn't show as he continued eating. I held back my grin as I started caressing his inner thigh, commenting on something Lavi said.

This continued on for a while until I felt Kanda relax under my touch, thinking I just wanted to pet him a little. Trying not to grin, I brushed my hand along the slight bulge in his pants. I felt it twitch at the contact. Kanda growled, slamming his chopsticks down before standing up and throwing my over his shoulder. I laughed and waved bye to Lenalee and Lavi. Lenalee was blushing while Lavi was laughing hysterically.

As we got to our room, Kanda slammed the door shut with his foot before throwing me on the bed. I was giggling the whole time. Kanda proceeded to rip off my clothes, then stepped of the bed and kneeled beside it. I couldn't help the whimper as I knew what he was going for. His hand went under the bed and emerged with a rope. I wiggled a bit.

"Stomach. Now." I quickly rolled over, feeling the pool of warmth in the pit of my stomach. Kanda proceeded to tie up my arms behind my back. I whined, knowing I wouldn't be able to touch Kanda this way. I heard him chuckle, then the sound of the bed sheets shuffling. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing by the bed, a toy in his hand. I blushed when I saw it, earning a smirk from Kanda.

"Now Pet, I need you to answer some questions for me. I might take it a little easier on you if you respond properly. Sound good?" I nodded my head, not wanting to him to prolong this like last time. I thought back to it.

The last time I thought I would be cheeky and not answer his questions, he left the toy inside me all night and wouldn't touch me. The thought alone made me start to pant. Kanda chuckled and wagged the toy in front of me.

"Now, what could you be thinking about that is getting you so worked up? Hmm?" I blushed and wiggled, trying to relieve some of the pressure off my member. I felt a hard smack come down on my ass, making me yelp. I looked over at Kanda who had a feral grin on his face.

"Don't move pet, or I will make this worse on you." I whimpered and nodded my head. Kanda stroked the abused cheek, soothing the sting.

"Good boy. Now, first question. Why was Lavi's scent all over you." I adjusted so I could see Kanda better.

"I missed you; he only gave me a quick hug to comfort me." Another swat came down, making me yelp louder.

"Don't lie. His scent wouldn't have been that strong if it was just a quick hug. Don't make me get you worked up then tie your cock so you can't cum. Tell me the truth. Now." I whined, feeling my hole start to leak with slick. Kanda sniffed the air, and his pupils widened and he bared his teeth at the smell.

"H-he was upset about never being able to get a mate, I w-wanted to comfort him. I'm sorry Alpha, I just wanted him to feel better." I sniffled, feeling like I betrayed Kanda. I saw Kanda's expression soften, he leaned down and kissed my ear.

"Hush Pet, I'm not mad at you. Just be careful, I don't like coming home to you smelling like someone else." I growled at that.

"Maybe if you weren't gone so much and for so long we wouldn't have that issue." Another swat came down and I whimpered. ' _He is not going easy on me tonight, it's actually hurting.'_ I thought.

"Don't give me that. We both know I can't help it." I huffed shuffling as much as I could so I could face away from him, tears starting to sting my eyes.

"And you don't think I know that? I just miss you all the time and they never let me out of here unless they are desperate." Kanda sighed and ran his hand through my hair. I felt the bed shift as he sat beside me.

"Is that what's been bugging you? You've been grumpy for a while now." I paused, slowly looking back over at him. He rose an eyebrow and reached for my hands, starting to untie them. I moved slightly out of his reach, making him look confused.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to kill the mood." Kanda chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"What? Do you actually like it when I punish you Moyashi?" I blushed at the smug smirk on his face.

"I-I never said that." He chuckled and stood up again.

"Before we continue, are you sure?" Without him saying it, I knew he hated seeing me upset. I smiled and wiggled so my ass was in the air.

"I've missed you Alpha, I need you." His Pupils blew wide again, his feral grin back in place.

"Hmm, such a cute little pet, aren't you? Back to my earlier interrogation, you only let Lavi touch you because you were comforting him?" I nodded my head. I yelped as he slapped me again, feeling a burn on my right cheek.

"Who said you could touch other Alpha's like that? You're **mine.** " I whined as he brought his hand back down on my and the slap echoed in the room.

"I-I'm sorry Alpha, I won't do it again. I belong to you. Only you." I felt myself ramble on. This earned a stroke to sooth the sting.

"Good boy, as long as you know. Now second question. What were you doing back in the cafeteria?" He continued to stroke me butt, trying to sooth the sting. I knew I shouldn't be cheeky, cause he was being rough today, but I couldn't help it.

"I was setting up decorations." I gave him an innocent look. He chuckled and gave a light tap on my ass. Confused I tilted my head.

"I deserved that, I wasn't clear. What were you doing at dinner to my leg?" I giggled.

"I was petting you Alpha." His hand slowly made its way up my back, tickling me in the process. I giggled and squirmed. I saw him trying not to laugh.

"Hmm, were you now? I think you were trying to turn me on in front of everyone." His hand reached my upper body and snaked under so it wrapped around my torso. He pulled me up and leaned me against his chest.

"That might have been the thought behind it." I felt the rumble as Kanda chuckled. His hands started running over my chest, rubbing circles around my nipples. I moaned, resting my head on his shoulder. I tugged my nipples, making me yelp.

"Now why would you want to do that?" He pinched my nipples really hard, to the point it hurt slightly.

"I wanted you Alpha, needed to be with you. It was too long." I heard Kanda growl in my ears.

"Do you want me to take you now?" I whined and rubbed against him.

"Please. I need you inside me." Kanda's hands slid down my stomach and he grabbed my member, slowly stroking it. I moaned and turned my head to him, nipping his jaw.

"Yuu" I moaned out breathily, Kanda growled and shoved me over and made me lay on my upper body with my butt in the air. I felt him pull apart my cheeks as he lick up hole. I whimpered and pressed back. I felt him groan as he inserted his tongue. A moan escaped me, more slick running out of my hole around his tongue. Kanda slid his tongue along my walls, making me shiver. He pulled back and shoved two fingers in me, I groaned and shoved back against him.

Kanda wiggled his fingers inside me, loosening my tight walls. He curled my fingers and I cried out. Kanda chuckled and assaulted my prostate, making me cry out and shake. He removed his fingers and got off the bed, stripping his clothes off. I whined and wiggle my butt in the air, causing him to chuckle.

"Patience my pet, you'll get it soon." I panted and tried to sit up. It took a little effort, but I managed to pull myself up. I faced Kanda and leaned over so I was lined up with his crotch. I looked up to him through my eye lashes and used my teeth to pull down his zipper. Kanda hummed and put his hand on the back of my head, stroking the nape of my neck. I licked at then tent in his underwear, slowly making it wet. Kanda groaned and let his head fall back.

I pulled his underwear down with my teeth; his long, hard cock had cum pearling at the tip. I moaned at the sight and licked up the length of it. I caught the tip in my mouth and sucked. Kanda groaned and pushed my head down a bit. I chuckled, the vibrations causing Kanda to groan. I took him in further and slowly pulled back, dragging my tongue along as I went. As I reached the tip I swirled my tongue around it and sucked. I pulled of his length and gave a small nip to the tip.

"Yuu" I said as I nuzzled the base, taking in his scent. Kanda growled and pulled me up, pressing his lips against mine roughly. I mewled, nipping at his lower lip. Kanda groaned and slipped his tongue in my mouth, stroking his along mine. I pulled back and kissed my way down his jaw to the left side of his neck. I nipped at the mating mark.

"I need you in me." I whispered against the mark. Kanda grabbed my hips and pulled my up against him.

"Lay back down." I obliged and turned around to face the pillows. I slowly lowered myself before giving up and flopping. Kanda chuckled at my antics and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. He joined me on the bed and positioned himself behind me. He grabbed my hips and rubbed himself up against my hole. I pushed back against him as more slick ran out, his tip catching and entering me a bit. I moaned and pushed back again, taking in more of him. Kanda slapped me and pulled out slightly.

"Who said you could move?" I whined and held still. Kanda gripped my hips harder and snapped forward. I cried out as Kanda kept up his rough assault. I felt him teasing me by just missing my prostate every time. I mewled trying to subtly move so he would hit it. I heard Kanda chuckle as he stopped.

"Were you trying to move on me?" I slowly looked back at him.

"No?" Kanda grinned and grabbed my waist, pulling me up to rest my back against his chest again as he sat back on his heels.

"You want to move, then move." I huffed and positioned my legs a bit better. I grinned slightly as I knew what would drive Kanda crazy. I started slowly going up and down, trying to get the right angle. When I had it I looked over my shoulder at him, and started riding him faster. I tried to keep my eyes open to stare at him as I made him hit my prostate.

"Y-yuu! So good!" I called out as I let my eyes slide shut. Kanda growled, untying my hands and pulling my flush against my back as he pounded into me. I brought one hand around to the back of his head as the other rested over his hand on my hip. I met his lips in a sloppy kiss that was mostly panting into each other's mouths.

"Fuck, Allen." Kanda moaned into my mouth.

"Yuu, so close. I-I'm so c-close!" Kanda grunted as he brushed his mouth over the mating mark.

"So am I." I let go of Kanda and put my hands on the mattress in front of me, giving Kanda easier access. Kanda grabbed my hips and pounded into me, hit knot swelled and started catching on my hole.

"Y-YUU!" I shouted, on the verge of climax. Kanda growled and leaned over me, biting into my neck. I screamed and came, my wall clenching around Kanda. He moaned and pushed hi knot all the way in, emptying himself inside me.

We sat there for a bit, panting. Kanda wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly move us so we were lying on our sides. I hummed as I felt his cock shoot more of his seed into me. Kanda nuzzled into my neck as my eyes fells hut, sleep calling me.

I felt something tickling my side, pulling me out of my dream. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kanda staring at me, drawing patterns on my side. I smiled at him.

"Well hi there." I mumbled out. A small smile appeared on his face. My stomach chose then to growl. I blushed as Kanda chuckled.

"Well hello to you too." I laughed and Kanda directed that towards my stomach.

"I bet they are saying hello, telling their father to feed them." Kanda froze. I grinned as he slowly looked up at me, eyes wide as he processed what I said.

"What?" I giggled and grabbed his hand, placing it over my stomach.

"Well, you know how before you left I had something important to tell you?" Kanda's eyes softened, a grin slowly coming over his face.

"Yeah?" I brought one of my hands up to tangle in his hair.

"Well, I'm pregnant." Kanda laughed and pulled me into him, places kisses all over my face. I preened at the attention.

"Perfect, you're so perfect Allen." I grinned at him and kissed him.

"I love you, Yuu."

"I love you too, Allen."

"Oh and Kanda?" He hummed in response.

"Try not to be an ass hit and me so hard next time, I think I am bruised." He chuckled stroked my bruised butt.

"Sorry Pet, I'll be more careful next time." I looked up at him grinning slyly.

"Good, I would hate to have to withhold sex." I heard him groan in complaint while I laughed.

A couple days later we were in the cafeteria celebrating Saint Patrick's Day. Everyone was telling Lavi and I that we did a good job with the decorations. I glared playfully at him a couple times for getting me roped into helping.

People kept handing me green beers, I smiled and accepted them. After they left I handed them off to Kanda who looked proud and squeezed my hip every time. Kanda kissed my neck at one point and left, heading over to the buffet table. Lenalee came up to me and started talking to me, both of us joking about Lavi's all green outfit clashing with his hair.

Once Kanda came back with a plate full of food, he handed it to me, his hand back on my hip. I smiled at him and started picking at the food.

"Awe! That's so cute!" Lenalee cooed at us. I grinned while Kanda looked away, a twinge of red on his cheeks. Lavi bound up to us, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I said after I swallowed a mouth full of dango.

"K-Komui changed Krory's hair to green!" Lavi then fell to the floor laughing. Lenalee tried to hide a laugh behind her hand, while Kanda and I just laughed.

Once Lavi calmed down and pulled himself off the floor we stood there talking, people slowly came by and soon we had a group. Krory with green hair, Choji, Miranda, Johnny, Jerry, Komui (Who was trying to ward off people from making moves on Lenalee), and Reaver. As we were laughing at Komui who was being berated by Reaver, Lavi suddenly shouted out.

"Hey Allen! Why don't you have a beer! Let's get you a beer!" As Lavi started to turn to grab me a beer I looked at Kanda. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Go ahead." I grinned and turned back.

"Actually Lavi, I'm good." Lavi looked appalled.

"Al, buddy, you're not sick are you?" Lenalee laughed.

"Lavi, Allen is underage!" Lavi turned to her, making grand gestures with his hands.

"What are you talking about Lenalee! It's Saint Patrick's Day! Who cares about age! We gotta Party!" Lavi whooped.

"Actually Lavi, I can't drink." I smiled feeling Kanda's arm wrap around me more.

"Why not?" Lavi actually looked totally confused. Just as I was about to answer, Jerry squeeled.

"No way! Allen, don't tell me!" I ginned at him and nodded my head. Jerry squeeled again and ran over to me, pulling me from Kanda for a hug. I heard Kanda give a low grumble and it made me smile. It didn't matter if it was Jerry, who was another Omega, was the one hugging me. He was very protective, and it doubled when he found out.

"What's going on? Why is he so excited?" I heard Choji say, Krory and Lavi both sharing their confusion as well. Jerry pulled back and gave me space to tell them.

"I'm pregnant." The reaction was quiet at first before an eruption happened. Everyone was cheering and saying their congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you Allen!" Lenalee cried as she came up to me. She pulled me into, probably the sixth hug. Finally, I heard Kanda growl as hands landed on my hips, pulling me back into a strong chest.

"No more hugs." Everyone stood frozen, not sure what to do. I laughed and reached up to wrap my arms around Kanda's neck.

"It's alright Yuu, they are just happy." I whispered to him. Kanda kept glaring at everyone. They all just laughed.

"N-not to burst the happy mood, but what now? We are still in the middle of a war." Miranda said quietly from where she was standing. Everyone's smiles wiped off their faces. Kanda's hold tightened on me, pulling me closer to him. Not wanting the happy mood to end, I spoke up.

"Simple, we kick the earl's ass." Everyone gaped at me, not used to me swearing. I felt Kanda's arms around me start to shake before he started laughing. Everyone seemed more put off by his laugh as well, before they joined in.

"I say that's a good place to start." Lenalee said, grinning. I looked back at Kanda,, who was looking down at me like I was his whole world.

"Then Japan?" I said quietly to him. He leaned down, pecking my lips.

"Then Japan."

 **Alright guys, there is the super long chapter for ya. I have one more I want to add in, but this should tie you over for right now. See you as soon as I have the next one ready for you. Also, be ready cause it will definitely be shorter.**


	12. Chapter 10-Final Chapter

**THIS IS IT GUYS! LAST CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long. Work got in the way for awhile there. But this is it! So enjoy!**

The sun shone down on my feet that weren't covered by the tree's shade. My back resting against the trunk as I held a book in one hand, my other hand over my swollen stomach. I felt a nudge against my hand and I grinned looking down before I felt a kick against my bladder. I winced, sighing as I closed my book. I slowly started getting up, it getting harder to do so after 8 months of being pregnant. I felt a hand on my lower back and one grabbing my hand, helping me to my feet.

"You should be more careful. Never know if anything could happen." I turned and smiled, seeing to older man that I have come to see as a second father.

"You worry too much Tiedoll. But thank you." I smiled and started making my way inside.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, this little one has a pin point accuracy on my bladder. I heard him laugh as I made my way up onto the porch then inside. After I relieved myself, I went back out to the porch and found Tiedoll sitting there. I carefully lowered myself to sit next to him.

"How is the everything going on your end?" I asked him as he stared out at the Cherry Blossom Tree's.

"Pretty well, actually. We are just trying to round up the last of the innocence and get rid of the few remaining Akuma." I smiled, happy that it was all almost over.

"I still can't believe it's been a few years since you and Yuu-kun mated." I looked back over at Tiedoll to see him staring at me now, a small smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, 6 years now. Yuuki and Mana are 5 years old now. All Yuuki wants to do is be like her Father." I shook my head, thinking of my little girl who always carried around a wooden sword attached to her hip.

"Oh, I know, Yuu-Kun was so proud when she hit Lavi with that sword the first time." We both laughed at that. Kanda had the biggest smirk on his face that day, while Lavi was sporting a bruise on his leg for a few days.

"Then there's little Mana, such a kind-hearted boy. But has no problems stepping up and defending his sister if needed. Like the time a wolf wandered into our yard. Mana stood in front of his sister with his wood sword drawn. Not budging until Kanda and I got there and scared it off." Tiedoll raised his eyebrow at that.

"Such a brave boy." I smiled proudly at that.

"That he is! But the poor thing was trembling. Kanda was so proud of him that he came home a couple days later with a real sword for him. Said if he was brave enough to defend against a wolf, he would need something that would help a bit more." Tiedoll shook his head fondly.

"God, I love him. Did I ever tell you that he was the one to name Mana?" Both of Tiedolls eyebrows shot up.

"He did? Everyone assumed that was you." There was disbelief in his voice. I shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"Nope, after I woke up Kanda passed me Yuuki introducing her. We agreed on her name before, but then he passed me Mana. And when he told me his name I was in tears. He wanted me to remember the man who raised me. It didn't matter who he really was, but the one who raised me was worth passing his name onto our child." I heard Tiedoll sniffle so I looked over and saw waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

"My little Yuu-chan is so sweet!" He proceeded to blow his nose as I giggled. He wiped his tears and look back over to me.

"Speaking of Kanda, where did they send him off to now?" I sighed, causing Tiedoll to give me a sympathetic smile.

"Kanda went to check on Akuma situation in Liverpool. He said it would take about 3 weeks." Tiedoll patted my shoulder. I smiled up and him and looked out over the pond in our yard.

"How long has he been gone?" A koi splashed in the pond.

"About 2 weeks now." Tiedoll wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"It won't be much longer now. Did Lenalee come and take Yuuki and Mana for the day?" I smiled at the thought of my twins.

"Yeah, she decided she needed to spoil her god children. Not that I mind, being as far along as I am, it's getting hard to chase after those two." Tiedoll and I chuckled at that.

"I still can't believe it's been four years since the war ended. Finally, after so long, there is some peace." I hummed in agreement.

"But there are still some Akuma hiding about causing terror. So, it's not truly over until they are all gone." Tiedoll ruffled my hair, causing me to whine.

"What the heck!" He laughed at me.

"No need to be so down. Between all of us that are left we will manage. We all feel bad that we had to take Kanda away for a bit." Tiedoll got up off the porch and walked to the pond. "I see they have gotten bigger."

"Yeah, Kanda was joking around with the twins the other day saying how he was going to cook the koi if they didn't get out of the water." Tiedoll shook his head and chuckled fondly.

"Those kids are going to get back at him someday and he won't like it." I ginned at the thought.

"I don't know about that. Yuuki is a total daddy's girl while Mana respects him too much. And he is too soft hearted." Tiedoll smiled at that. I swung my legs back and forth, rubbing at my stomach where the baby was kicking. Tiedoll turned around to face me, looking like he was going to say something before he smiled.

"I hate to say this, but I should get going. You have fun and let me know if you ever need anything." I said goodbye to him as he walked around the side of the house. glanced back at the pond before arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I see you weren't too lonely without me." I ginned and wiggled so I could turn around in his arms. He let me turn around and I kissed him. He chuckled into the kiss and pulled back so he could kiss my forehead.

"Where are the kids?" I grinned up at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"With Lenalee." Kanda chuckled before pulling me into his lap.

"You little devil, how did you manage that?" I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Now now, she just wanted to spoil her godchildren. I did nothing to bring that on." I grinned down at him, the baby kicking against his stomach.

"I think this little one missed his Tou-san." Kanda leaned back and placed his hand where the baby had just kicked.

"Are you kicking again? Hopefully not at your Papa's bladder." I groaned.

"Please, they are your kids. All three of them found my bladder very fast and always kick at it. They love to torture me just as much as you." Kanda smirked at me, rubbing my stomach.

"That's my boy." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Girl." We both stared at each other for a minute before we smiled.

"Agree to wait?" I asked him.

"Agreed." He leaned down to my stomach. "Boy."

"You're lucky he just kicked my bladder." Kanda laughed as he helped me to my feet. As I walked down the hall I heard two voices yell out "Tou-san!" I smiled an kept walking.

As I walked back out to the porch I saw Kanda playing with our twins as Lenalee sat on the porch. I lowered myself to sit beside her.

"How were they?" She smile at me.

"Little angels, you would never believe they were your kids." I elbowed her as she giggled.

"Yoohoo! How is everyone!" I looked over to the gate and saw Lavi, waving like a maniac. I smiled and waved back, winking at Tyki who stood behind him.

Tyki had switched sides at the last second in the war. When he met Lavi on the battlefield he realized that Lavi was his mate. It was sweet, if it had not been for Road. She shot one of her candy corns into his gut, leaving him hospitalized for 3 weeks. Lavi stayed by his side constantly, slowly letting them get to know each other.

"Hey Shonen, how are ya feeling?" Tyki walked over and sat with Lenalee and I, while Lavi went over to Yuuki and Mana to catch up with them.

"Oh you know, having to pee constantly is the best." Lenalee and Tyki laughed.

"Glad I don't have to go through that yet." A shadow passed over his face. I felt my heart clench as I reached over and held his hand. When Road hit him, we all think that it caused some permanent damage to his reproductive organs.

"Don't worry Tyki, sometimes it just doesn't catch. Have you and Lavi been doing it enough?" Lanelee sputtered and Tyki fell back laughing.

"No beating around the bush, huh Shonen?" I smirked.

"Well I clearly remember the night we got drunk together and you got me to tell you in very vivid detail what goes on between Kanda and I." I saw Lenalee turn beet red.

"I remember that, tried getting Lavi to do some of those things. He wouldn't come out of the bathroom for 3 hours." I sighed and shook my head.

"Pussy." That made Lenalee and Tyki laugh even harder then before. I sat there grinning as Lavi and Kanda walked over to us, the kids play fighting in the yard.

"What's going on over here?" We took one look at Lavi before they started laughing again. I smirked.

"Oh you know, just talking about how much of a pussy you are in bed." Tyki fell on his back, holding his sides. Lavi turned beet red and glared at Tyki, who just kept laughing.

"Oh stop it Lavi, we are just joking." I giggled as he sighed in resignation, flopping down beside Tyki. Kanda chuckled as he sat down beside me.

"Just spend a week in an isolated cabin. It changes everything," Kanda said as he nuzzled into my hair.

"Hah! No kidding. Before we couldn't stand one another and now I can't seem to get rid of you." I felt Kanda pull back, so I looked at him and saw his eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Want me to leave? I don't mind being gone for another week." I whined and nuzzled into him.

"Don't you dare, I can't stand it when you leave me." I heard the others laugh as Kanda pet my hair.

"Tou-san! Don't make Papa cry!" I looked down to see Mana glaring up at Kanda. I grinned and picked him up, nuzzling into his hair.

"Thank you Mana, you are such a good boy." Mana grinned up at me.

"Hey! What about me!" We all looked over to see Yuuki pouting. Kanda chuckled and picked her up, sitting her on his lap.

"You're a good girl of course." She grinned. I looked around at our little family. Everyone here was happy. Lenalee was playing with Mana while he sat in my lap. Tyki was leaning on Lavi while looking at the children longingly. And Lavi was smirking down at Tyki like he knew something. I paused and caught Lavi's eye. He grinned and winked at me. I quickly turned and nuzzled into Kanda's chest to hide my grin.

 _"Looks like Tyki will feel what it's like to have someone kicking at his bladder all day."_ Kanda lifted my chin and looked into my eyes questioningly. I shook my head, grin still on my face. Hi eyes softened as he leaned down to me and kissed me gently. We both heard little gagging noises from the two in our laps. They both hopped off our laps and started chasing each other around the yard.

I leaned back into Kanda, his arms coming around my waist to hold me. Life couldn't get any better then this.


End file.
